1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to information management and organization. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to categorizing objects and facts gathered from diverse sources.
2. Description of Related Art
When data is gathered from diverse sources, the data often represents a wide variety of things. For example, when data is gathered from the world wide web, the data might represent things of diverse categories such as historical figures, recipes, e-mail exchanges, and so on. While it is often desirable to determine to what category the data belongs, categorizing the data can be difficult because the data may belong to a large number of categories and all the same types of information about the data may not be available. What is a needed is a method for categorizing data that is from diverse sources.